How life works out
by queen of air
Summary: This fic hads been re-posted... it's about the drama the group gets put through (AU) and Sango and Mirokus relationship and it's flaws concerning everyone else......
1. Chapter One

A/n: I decided to change this fic... it's not going to be all of the pretty things two anymore...i don't want that story to end up how this will... most of this fic will have already happened to me or someone in my life, or it's inspired by it... hte whole guy breaks in sends them t the hospital thing is mnade up... but the stuff kag. tells sango's mom is mostly stuff that's happened... anywho... i wont make you read this again if youdon't want to... i just don't want all the pretty things 2 to end like that... so i'll make it a inu/kag story or something...

How life works out:  
Chapter One:

Miroku and Sango had been going out for a few months now. (Atleast four or five) They both seemed really happy.

Yet still Kagome was worried. Sango had started acting kinda wierd. She was really quiet, all the time. She hardly ever laughed anymore, and she wasn't even really talking to Kagome at all. What was wrong?

At the moment, she was walking to Inuyasha's house. She'd ask him to ask Mirku about Sango. Two ambulances and a few cop cars had sped past her and headed in the opposite direction a few minutes ago. She thought nothing more of the mater.

When she got to Inuyasha's house she rang the doorbell. Inuyasha opened teh door instantly, as if he'd been about to leave. He had his coat in his hand and was almost hopping on one foot trying to put his shoe on.

He saw her a paused. "That means one less palce for me to stop." He mumbled. "Come on... Get in my car." He told her "We have to go get Miroku."

"Okay... Why" She asked.

"I'll explain on the way... Just get in the car." He said quickly.

"Okay then.." She said, backtracking to the car she had passed on her way to the door.

"Someone broke into Sango's house last night..."

"Oh my godz! Is she okay?

"The dude was drunk and stumbled in late last night.."

"What happened" Kagome asked worridely.

"Well, Sango and her mom were woken up by him at first and they just assumed it was Sango's dad and tried to go back to sleep. But after a while they realized it wasn't. I don't really know all of the details... But I guess they went to check it out and the guy slapped Sango's mom across the face, and threw her into the wall. She smacked her head and was unconcious." He said while driving quickly.

"What about Sango" She asked.

"Sango's mom had made her stay at the top of the stairs, and she heard her mom scream, then a loud thud, so she went to make sure she was okay. She walked into the kitchen, saw the guy and ran back towards the stairs, the dude saw her and tripped her somewhere near the top of the stairs. She fell down and slammed her head into the metal part of the banister at the bottom of the stairs."

"She was knocked out too" Kagome asked.

"Yeah... Sango's mom woke up first and found Sango, just about an hour ago I think... Then she called 911... They're at the hospital now... That's where we're going after we get Miroku..." He told her, as he turned down his street.

"Oh shit..." Kagome said, as they pulled into his driveway. She hopped out of the car and ran to the door. Miroku was out side and in the car before Kagome could even say hello.

A/N: Okie dokie... i've started the sequel! Yay for me! anywho... sorry its short... i'll update soon... but probably not tommorow... i have a choir contesty thinger to go to then i have a baby shower to go to and then i have to memorize a skit for spanis class... woohoo... i'll be busy... anywho i'll try to update soon... rate reveiw blahblahblah la dee da

I be Raven


	2. Chapter Two

All the Pretty Things: Chapter Two:

Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku were ushered into the hospital room by a nurse. "Are you friends? Or family" She asked.

"Friends..." Inuyasha told her, Kagome and Miroku were to worried to speak.

"Ohh..." Kagome said, putting her hand to her mouth in shock. Sango looked horrible.

One side of her face and the back of her head were purple-ish and bruised. She had a huge gash over and next to her eye on the other side.

"Sango" Miroku said, rushing to her side.

"Hey..." Inuyasha said, grabbing the nurses arm before she could leave. "Has she woken up at all"

"She's been falling in and out of consciousness all night. The longest she was up was fifteen minutes so far..." She told him.

"What about her mother" Kagome asked.

"She hasn't yet woken up..." She told her looking at the ground.

Kagome sat down on one of the chairs by the door since Miroku had sat down at the one next to her bed. Inuyasha sat in the chair next to Kagome.

They sat there for a while, not speaking. All eyes were on Sango.

Miroku held her hand to his lips. Please wake up, Sango... Please wake up, love..." He said.

This is pathetic... Kagome thought. I'l letting him sit by my best friend... Just because they're goin gout... That's no reason for me to let him always push me aside...

She stood up. "Okay Miroku... You go sit by the door... I'm going to sit by her." Kagome told him. He didn't move.

"Miorku" Inuyasha began.

"No! I need to stay by her" He said.

"As if sitting three feet farther away isn't near her" She told him.

"I will not move" He told her.

"Miroku! If you don't move your dumb ass I'll move it for you" Kagome said.

"If you two don't settle this in the next five seconds, I'll settle it for you" Inuyasha said, hoping to end the argument.

Neither Miroku or Kagoem said anything.

"Alright, Miroku get your ass up. You'll take turns sitting next to her" He told them. You'd think they were children...

Miroku didn't move. Inuyasha sttod then Miroku glared at him. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and Miroku stood hurridely.

"Don't touch her! You might hurt her" Miroku told Kagome harshly.

Kagome glared at him as she sat, tehn held Sango's hand.

"Poor Sango... Please wake up soon..." She said, her eyes tear filled.

A few minutes later she began to stir.

"S...Sango" Kagome said lightly.

"M...Miroku" She asked, quietly.

"No honey... It's me... Kagome." Kagome said, a little hurt that her best friend would ask for him first, right after she awoke.

"Wh...where's Miroku" Seh asked. Kagome could tell that it hurt her to talk.

"I'm right here baby... "He said, rushing to her side and pushing Kagome out of his way.

Kagoime sighed, slightly sad and angry.

Things like that had been happening for a long while now. Every time Kagome and Sango were hanging out somewhere, Miroku would show up. Sango always ended up paying so much attention to Miroku tht she ignored Kagome. And if any one tried to point that fact out to her, she'd accuse them of trying to break them up.

Kagome knew she shouldn't be bothered by it anymore, but it just wasn't right.

"I'm going to go see your mom..." Kagome tried to tell Sango. Sango was to caught up with Miroku to hear.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and he nodded. It was basically his silent way to say, 'Go anyways.'

Kagome left the room, feeling a little bad for leaving Inuyasha in there with them.

She went back to the main desk of that floor and rang the little bell for service. A nurse rushed in from the back room.

"Yes? How may I help you" She asked, she looked very flustered.

"Umm... Sango Hiraikotsu, in room 613, has woken up... I thought some one should know..." She told her.

"Okay... I'll send someone over there right away..." She said.

"And... ummm... Could you tell me what room her mother is in"

The nurse shuffled through some papers, then said"She's in room 632... Can you find it on your own"

"I'll manage..." Kagome said, walking off down the hall towards her mother's room.

She walked into the room and sat next to her bed.

"Hi, Mrs. Hiraikotsu" Kagoem said to her sleeping form. She had heard some where that someone in a coma could hear everything going on around them in the outside world.

"I hope you wake up soon..." Sango's mom didn't look as bad as Sango herself did, but apparently she was in worse condition.

"Sango's doing it again... You know, the thing where she puts Miroku first...I'm sorry I'm telling you this while you have other things to think of... But I have to talk to someone..." She said. Kagome had always been able to talk to Sango's mom. She told her everything.

"I know I shouldn't let it bug me...But it just wont go away." She paused. "You know... Sometimes I just want to slap Sango... But then I see how happy she is and I can't. I don't want that all to end for her... But I still can't stand what she's doing to all of her friends..."

"I don't think you know abut this... But Sango tried to kill herself... A while back... More then once... Me and Inuyasha talked to her and she promised not to do it again... But I think promises are worthless to her, becasue she broke that promise and did it again. She didn't really tell me about her reasons... But I'm sure Miroku knows all about it..." Kagoem knew she should feel guilty about telling Mrs. Hiraikotsu about everything Sango had done.

"She carved soemthign into her arm too... I don't know what it was though... Yet again me and Inuyasha made her promise to never do it again... But she probably will. I just can't understand why she'd do all that..."

"She doesn't tell me anything anymore... And her and Miroku switched lunch periods for some reason... Now me and Inuyasha sit by oursleves... I"d say she thinks we don't exist if she didn't say hi and talk to us a little in choir and before ninth period..."

"I'm sorry..." Shge said again. "I really shouldn't be worrying you with all of this... But I just need to talk to someone... Inuyasha's just so much better at ignoring all of this."

"And Mr.Hiraikotsu never really liked Miroku... He thinks that Sango's still to young to go to school dances and to date... How do you think he'll feel about them dating now" Kagome said. Sango hadn't been allowed to go to the dances... But Kagome had snuck her to them anyways.

She sat in silence for a while. Until voice behind her shocked her out of it.

"Kagome..." It was Inuyasha. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Inuyahsa..." She said, not taking her eyes off Mrs. Hiraikotsu.

"A nurse came in and kicked us out a few minutes ago... Miroku's sitting in the waiting room until he can go back in." He told her.

"Before, it seemed like everything was perfect with her... But she's been so depressed lately... I just don't know what to do..." Kagome said.

"I understand that she has the right to want to spend time with her boryfriend, but the whole world should not revolve around them... She shouldn't always put him first..." Inuyasha said. He understood the whole situation very well.

"She barely ever tells me anythign any more... I guess on days she's feeling generous, she'll tell me every little thing that's bugging her and expects me to drop everything I'm doing and help her. But then when I have a problem, and tell her about it or ask for advice or help with soemthing, she's either to busy with Miroku to care or she has bigger problems and blows off my one small thing as if it's nothing" She said angrily.

"Feel better now" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes..." She sighed.

A few minutes later a nurse came in and asked them to leave for a little while so she could run some tests. They left and went to sit in the waiting room with Miroku.

A/n: I realize it may be kind of harsh to write this... and to take actuaslly things happening or that've happened and make them into a story for anyone to read... but i don't know what else to do about it... when i don't kno what to do about something... i write...so yeah... rrate reveiw... blahblahblah la de da...

I had to take this fic off and fix it again…. Because one of the chapters was demented….so if you've already read it… now it's been fixed….


End file.
